


力量

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 盖盖与泽菲兰掰手腕。韦特系塔罗牌第八张是“力量”，私以为其意象十分的盖盖。





	力量

若问谁是现今苍穹骑士团里最具有力量的人，恐怕十二位骑士中有十位会毫不犹豫说出盖里克的名字。

剩下两位持有不同意见的，一位是掰手腕时吃过亏至今耿耿于怀的格里诺，另一位便是盖里克本人。

格里诺被问及此时不耐烦地翻了个白眼当作回答，而难得沉默的盖里克，心里浮现起的那个名字宛若清风。

泽菲兰，这位谦虚谨慎的总骑士长阁下才是团里力气最大的人。

初遇时，盖里克对泽菲兰的印象并不佳。他觉得这位骑士看起来文弱纤细，怀疑这是又一个通过裙带关系走马上任的长官，为自己和下属们今后的命运感到担忧。

彼时这位神殿骑士团的下级指挥官刚带着残部自血流成河的败战中撤退。负责指挥的上级长官出身贵族阶层，从未上过战场却身居高位。他贪功冒进，不顾幕僚们的劝阻强令进攻，结果正中异端者事先铺设的陷阱，不但自己身死阵中成了敌方的功绩，还连累主力部队几乎全军覆没，只剩盖里克率领的这支尚有半数存活。

因此，当盖里克接到调令，带着九死一生的战友们前往新的部队报到，却在指挥桌前见到张瓷娃娃般的脸时，这位素来率直不会掩藏想法的战士表情并不好看。

作为立誓要将生命献给伊修加德的战士，盖里克并不畏死，他相信战友们也是同样。可即便要牺牲，那也该葬身在龙族凶残的爪牙，殒命于异端者骤雨般的进攻，而不是成为只会纸上谈兵的酒囊饭袋们愚行的陪葬。

那家伙看着哪是打仗的料啊！

如果盖里克那时将心事与战友们分享，并询问以姓名，或许会得到关于多年前某次比试的只言片语。可他念及战友们刚刚死里逃生，不想再为他们平添无可解的忧虑。

他只身坐在兵营的火堆旁，自顾自地闷头灌酒，面颊微醺脸色沉重，看起来心情不悦，在这初来乍到熟人不多的营地里，自然也没谁想来触他的霉头。

“杯酒虽可以暖身，贪饮却不是什么好习惯，身处战时尤其要谨慎。”

积雪吞没铠靴掷地的声音，酒精让听觉变得迟钝。盖里克随着身后的话音转头，发现年轻的指挥官不知何时来到他的身后，正望着脚边翻倒的空瓶皱眉。

“很抱歉，长官。”盖里克的本能替他作着回应，思维却随着目光在对方身形柔和的轮廓上游移，视线勾勒出的剪影与其说是骑士，倒更像是蛋糕上放置的霜糖人偶。

“你们部队的遭遇，我已从战报上得知。我理解你此刻的心情，但比起倒进胃里的酒，从敌人身体里流出的血，才是告慰战友先抵冰天之灵最好的献祭。”泽菲兰的声音不疾不徐，宛如卷起朔雪的风。

说得可真容易啊！盖里克望着对方那薄荷糖般的淡绿色眼睛，听那蔷薇色的薄唇不断地说着些漂亮话。先前流淌进身体里的酒精在血液里翻腾，将心里那点怀疑化为烧灼大脑的冲动。他的手腕先于理智的判断抬起，挑衅般地横在四目间。

即使盖里克没有言语，泽菲兰也知道他的意思。年轻的长官迟疑片刻，便微笑着伸出白净的胳膊，将掌心与对方的交叠，以示愿意应战。

皮肤接触到的瞬间，盖里克发现分布在对方指腹与掌心的茧并不单薄，这让他有些意外。

两人握着对方的手横步朝着城墙边可作支撑的平台移动，出于某种心照不宣的默契，他们谁都没有呼唤观众，头顶上高悬的明月与满地反光的霜雪便是他们的见证人。

从象征开始的石子停止滚动到这场只存于两人记忆的比试尘埃落定，其中的间隔比盖里克之前预料的长，他想当然地觉得自己可以瞬间结束战斗，却又比他之后估计的时间短，他本以为自己能够坚持更久的时间。

“承让，”年轻的长官语气平和地宣布结果，“是我赢了。”

盖里克难以置信地望着手背上闪烁的光点，那是被摁倒时沾染的冰晶。但不过片刻之后，本是输家的战士却露出欢欣喜悦的神色，在热酒残留的余劲中将手肘撑上对方的肩，毫无距离地说起称赞的话来。

“哎，真是看不出来，您这细胳膊竟然这么有劲！实在太厉害了……”那晚盖里克的话语和举动都称不上礼貌，却是实在的真心话。素有“破碎”美誉的他，那能够击碎龙族脑壳的腕力，可是许久未遇过敌手。

“我以大剑作为武器，自然必须强化腕部力量的训练。”战士突然凑近的亲密让泽菲兰猝不及防，却也没将他推开，“你我间比试的结果并不重要，真正值得追寻的胜利在前方的战场，光凭蛮力可无法获得，还得依靠谋略与情报，以及……将士们的团结一心。”

——这才是最强大的力量。

年轻长官的话语掷地有声，是盖里克此生再没忘记过的训诫。

泽菲兰淡绿的眼睛在夜色中亮如萤火。多年后盖里克回想起这一幕时，仍觉得那便是光明与希望的塔灯，是值得守护值得追随的的旗帜的颜色。

当时的他还不知道，这位叫做泽菲兰的长官，正是当年以十五岁之龄在神殿骑士团的比武中获胜，一战成名惊动皇都的少年骑士。

2019-03-24


End file.
